


We're A Couple

by nsthk



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsthk/pseuds/nsthk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took place after S03E03 (Run). Sloan was jealous. Or she wasn't. Don had no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're A Couple

“So you think Maggie’s looking good now?” Sloan asked Don as they entered his apartment.

“Considering what has happened to her over the year, yeah, I think she’s looking good now,” he put his keys on the desk, took off his jacket and put it on the chair.

“And now that she’s looking good, are you reconsidering your feeling over her?”

Don, now in the kitchen opening the fridge, paused. He closed the fridge door and went to the living room where he found Sloan sitting on the couch, “I can’t see where this conversation is going.”

“Well, you can say it to me if you think the new Maggie is interesting,” said Sloan casually, while still scanning over a Newsweek magazine she found on his desk.

“Are you jealous?” he smirked.

“No, I’m not. I’m just making a conversation. I’m hungry. Are you hungry? Do you want to order Chinese?” she put down the magazine.

Don smiled while looking at her with the way he looked at her on the Election Night broadcast. The look he gave her after she planted that fiery kiss in the control room in front of the staff.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want Chinese or not?”

Don chuckled softly and got back to the kitchen. He quickly loosened up. At a moment before, he had thought Sloan might had a second thought about their being a couple. But it had turned out to be jealousy over his remark about Maggie earlier that night. His worry turned into a silly overjoy.

“Nothing. It crossed my mind to call Shape's reporter to come here and redo the Q and A about your diet.”

“Don’t you dare, Keefer.”

“What? You have a healthy appetite. Not a healthy diet, but a healthy appetite,” he showed up to the living room with two cans of soda from the fridge and gave Sloan one of them.

“Hey, in my defense, it’s been an exhausting day with the white collar crime you did, FBI raid....”

“The lunch buffet raid....”

“That was on you. I only took fruit salad,” Sloan protested.

“You ate half the food I took and ended up eating that salad.”

“You didn’t want the salad! Gosh, if we’re going to have this pointless conversation, it’s better to have it while waiting for food to come.”

Sloan got up from the sofa, put her soda on the coffee table and reached for the phone.

“Eggrolls. I want eggrolls and kungpao chicken,” said Don while walking to his bedroom to change clothes.

Sloan was right, though. It had been an exhausting weekend, especially after a full-week coverage of Boston Marathon bombing. But what he, Sloan, and the rest of the staff experienced that day must be nothing compared to what Neal had to face. Don wondered where Neal was and silently hoped that he was okay.

By the time Sloan finished her call, Don had changed into his favorite Yankees t-shirt and boxer. “Why don’t you change into something more comfortable?” he joined Sloan, who was on the coach, still wearing her jacket and watching midnight news on TV. Slowly, he stretched his right arm, pulling her closer to him.

Sloan welcomed his gesture. She moved closer and comfortably leaned to him, “I took out all my dirty clothes yesterday. I didn’t bring any fresh one.”

“You usually manage to find something to wear from my closet,” he rested his head on hers. He could smell a faint flowery scent off her hair. He planted light kisses on the top of her head and he could feel her body relaxing on his arm. She liked what he was doing.

“I know, it’s just, I’m a Mets fan and you only got these ugly Yankees t-shirts...”

“Hey, leave the Yankees out of this.”

Sloan laughed. She reluctantly moved away from Don’s cozy arm. She kissed him lightly before finally got up from the couch. They had been seeing each other for five months now, so Sloan already had her way around his apartment. Minutes later, she was out of her striped top, leather jacket, and black jeans she wore the whole day and comfortably slipping into Don’s over-sized white t-shirt with ACN logo on it. The t-shirt, her favorite thing to wear while at Don’s, was big enough for her to wear as a dress.

Someone rang the buzzer. “The food is here,” Don yelled from the kitchen. From the bedroom, she could hear Don talking to delivery guy, which indicated how small his apartment was. Although small, she should admit that his apartment was more organized than hers.

“No need to yell. This apartment is smaller than Charlie’s office,” Sloan joined him in the kitchen.

“It’s bigger than Charlie’s office. Slightly, but still bigger. Actually, if I could continue using your stock tips, I might afford a bigger apartment.”

“You can use my stock tips, but then we have to stop being a couple. Do you still want a bigger apartment?”

“I’m fine with this apartment. You’re the one complaining that it’s too small.”

“I said it was small, not too small. And I was saying it matter-of-fact-ly, I wasn’t complaining.”

“So you’re okay with this apartment?”

“Yeah, I have no problem whatsoever. It’s not like I live here anyway.”

“Good. So we stay a couple?”

“Of course, we do. Unless you’re thinking about someone else as your couple.”

“Like who?”

“I don’t know. The new confident Maggie, maybe.”

“You’re jealous!”

“No, I’m not!” she glared at triumphantly grinning Don. Then she stretched her hand to his eggroll box in front of him and picked out an eggroll.

“Hey, that’s my eggroll! What is it with you?”

“I’m not jealous!”

“It’s okay to be jealous, Sloan. Couples are allowed to be jealous.”

“But, I’m not.”

“That’s too bad. You don’t know what you’re missing here.”

“No, no, no. Smug-ness doesn’t fit you well,” said Sloan with full mouth.

Don stared at the exasperating human being that he liked very much before him, sitting cross-legged and munching mushu pork like there was no tomorrow. He moved his chopsticks toward her takeout box.

“Donny, that’s my pork!”

Don laughed, “You stole my eggroll!”

Sloan moved her pork box close to her chest, away from Don’s reach. Don chuckled from watching her reaction.

“Don.”

“Yeah?”

“I think Maggie is looking good, too....”

There was a pause. Don kept munching his food, waiting for her next words.

“I mean,” she continued, “it’s good to finally see her back on her feet, even stronger than before. It’s also natural if you found her more attractive this way.”

Don stopped eating and stared at her with puzzled look.

“But, I’m not jealous. Not at all,” Sloan continued confidently, despite the look on his face.

“And why is that?”

“Because we’re a couple.”

Don didn’t know how to respond, so the only thing he could do was smiling. Grinning, almost. Sloan could feel his eyes looking right through her, slowly sending warmth to her cheek.

“Now, Don,” she said as calmly as she could, “stop grinning like an idiot and finish your eggrolls.”

Still with a foolish grin on his face, Don picked up his chopsticks and answered, “Yes, dear.”  


End file.
